Talk:Horn of Valere
Kefkakrazy 18:36, 24 March 2006 (UTC) I don't know if the Horn is a ter'angreal or not. Hard to tell, don't you think? It doesn't SEEM to use the Power, perhaps it is an actual artifact apart from the Power itself? I also don't know if the Horn was created by human hands or not... curiosity, and we'll have to argue it out, I think. It raises a few other questions... for example, was the Horn ever affected by the taint on saidin? Would it function within a stedding? Perhaps the Horn is a link to the Creator! Myrddraal's shadowwarping abilities and the True Power are derived directly from the Dark One, so perhaps the Horn's power is derived directly from the Creator? Other than that theory, it's possible that the Horn draws its power from the Wheel itself, or possibly Tel'aran'rhiod (since the heroes the Horn summons appear to exist in the World of Dreams while not in our world) Just a few theories. Also, when was it created? In the Age of Legends or the Age before. Was it made at the creation of the Wheel? :Since it has the Old Tongue around the neck, it was probably made in the Age of Legends. The rest of your ideas are very interesting, but I have no idea how we'd ever find out, short of asking RJ himself.... and if you do find out, tell us!-- nae'blis 07:24, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :maybe it was "made" in/by (the residents of) Finnland? 71.236.79.160 21:19, 27 October 2006 (UTC) My guess is it's made by Elayne Trakand possibly with help from Egwene. She knows how to copy ter'angreal, and she has a connection to a dead hero already Birgitte Silverbow. Egwene's ability as a dreamer could help since that's where the dead hero's reside. I'd bet the current horn is destroyed before or durring the last battle requiring Elayne to make a new copy. : So every turning there should be a new Horn of Valere? Interesting. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 11:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Reborn Heroes What do you think happens to heroes who are currently reborn when the horn is sounded? Would they just not show up or would their current body fall comatose while they did? @_@ [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] : It is pretty much stated, that the horn only summons dead heroes to fight for the sounder, so it would probably not summon any hero who is actually alive. Seanor Lightbringer 15:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Pretty much confirmed when the Horn is sounded in AMoL and Gaidal doesn't return, but Birgitte does. Birgitte had noted previously that he had vanished from TAR and had been reborn. JingoUnchained (talk) 01:53, December 31, 2018 (UTC) I vote for the removal of "Was The Horn Released?" The entire section, not only out of place on a page that is supposed to state known fact (not conjecture), is completely irrelevent as Robert Jordan confirmed that the Horn is still linked to Mat as balefire undid his death. Kyle Evans 08:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'd have removed it myself, but it didn't seem right for a just-registered user to jump in and remove an entire section without notice....Kyle Evans ::The section isn't really "out of place." As a wiki for that does allow conjecture and theory, it is acceptable. Both of the theories (Mat at Rhuidean and Mat balefired by Rahvin) are still prevalent in fandom. Although, Mat's words to Teslan in (something along the lines of "The White Tower has something that belongs to me" or "I'll want back") seem to indicate that he is still linked to the Horn. I would say that it would be fine to edit the section to say that these theories are something that the readership has considered in the past but, due to Robert Jordan's statements on the subject and the subsequent publication of , would seem to be disproven. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 09:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) So. Horn fights ONLY for the Light. Woohoo The Dragon could be added as a Hero of the Horn In TGH when the horn is first blown the heroes talk to Rand as Lews Therin Telamon joking around as the spend lots of time; would that make it seem as if he also be a hero of the horn? Also as the Dragon is the champion of the light and the heros only fight for the light it would make sence the he would be part of the horn. 22:39, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Contradiction about Artur Hawkwing facing Rand Rand takes many forms through the ages. The battle with the Dark One hints pretty hard if it doesn't outright say, that Rand isn't the Light. He's the Balance of the Pattern. If it were to stray too far toward the light, Rand would drive the Darkness in. He didn't seek a world without darkness, he sought a balanced world where people could live by their own wisdom. The Dragon is the end of the Age, bringing balanced, whether as a destroyer or savior. To underscore this, he was reviled for 3000 years for destroying the world as Lews Therin. Though the Horn was likely not there, Artur Hawkwing is implied to be significantly important to the pattern as well and likely spun out to fight or be the Dragon's evil, and other times to fight alongside him for better or worse. It seems like he probably wasn't referring to facing him as summoned by the horn, but in those countless lives he remembers like Birgitte remembers hers. JingoUnchained (talk) 02:07, December 31, 2018 (UTC) – – – – – – @JingoUnchained Birgitte is different from Artur Hawkwing. She is reborn in a human form and she only remembers being Birgitte when she is dead and her soul lives in Tel'aran'rhiod. So as her partner, Gaidal. When they are reborn in human form, every time they look different, they have different names and lives. There are no information about Artur Hawkwing being reborn ever. He had one life as Artur, he was a very significant ta'veren in his life then he died and since he comes only back when the Horn summons him back. I cannot see how Artur would have been able to fight with LTT in any other way, then in his summoned hero form. There are many, I'd say small, contradictions in the story, and looking at its entirety I am amazed about how few actually they have. Or, we are not aware of the dimensions of the story. I could imagine that there are parallel universes where they could fight. Rand learns about several occasions of his rebirths when he failed as the Champion of Light when he tries to use the Portal Stone. They all ended with his death and the feeling of not being fulfilled something. It may be that some of those occasions he fought with Artur. Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 07:21, December 31, 2018 (UTC)